The functionality of desktop software applications is often supplemented through the use of plug-in software modules. These modules, often provided by third parties, interact with the application through one of several standard application program interfaces (APIs), and are usually hosted on the same platform that hosts the application. However, software is increasingly being developed for and deployed within a web-based services-oriented framework. There is therefore a need adapt the use of plug-ins so that they can be deployed within a distributed Web-based environment.